Saiyan brat to the rescue!
by Vegeta's baby sister
Summary: NEW ONE SHOT This is the not so long awaited sequel to Vegeta's big day! Please R&R! Shortly after Vegeta's big day, he finds himself locked up in a bathroom faced with bad hair! Who will help the saiyan prince?


This one shot Fic is the sequel to-Vegeta's big day! Please enjoy! And is dedicated to all those who reviewed! I Love you all... (joke)  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing...I mean I Don't Own DBZGT! (Clears throat!)  
  
Ok, in one of my one shots I left it where our Vegeta had finally had himself a hair cut! But I left it at a cliff hanger! Muhahahahahahahahahaha (hrrrmmmm, once again, clears throat!) Well some people asked that I did a sequel, and I said yes, so here it is!  
  
"Vegeta, please come out of the bathroom? You can't stay in there forever!"  
  
"Who says I can't! You people will never make me come out of here; it is because of you people that I have lost my unique saiyan hair! SO NO IM NOT COMING OUT OF HERE!!!"  
  
"Vegeta if you don't come out right now then I'll get Goku to come and knock the door down, it cant be that bad and both trunks and bra have promised not to laugh!!"  
  
Vegeta sat on the floor in the bathroom staring at his image in a hand held mirror, looking at what that butcher called a hairdresser had done! Didn't that baka who did this know who I am? The prince thought silently to himself! My Onna will never look at me again! And my little princess and mighty champ (trunk's nick name that only vegeta calls him ever since he won in the junior division tournament!) will never stop laughing! As for Kakarot, well I can never call him a goofball again else he can call something like flat head!  
  
It was at that moment that his concentration was broken by a loud clap sound! He knew what it was, but he still jumped out of his skin! It was his 10 year old daughter who on her trip into outer space a year ago (on her own! That will be in another fic that im in the middle of writing!) Had learnt a great deal many things, including the power of clicking! (Similar to Instant Tran's Location, but with less thought needed and also gives her the ability to conjure objects from nothing!) Since then the saiyan prince's life had never been the same, she was always popping in and out from the graviton aswell as some extremely awkward moments between him and Bulma!  
  
"What do ya want brat?"  
  
"Listen, you're in no position to boss me around and call me names, not when im here to help you, from what is obviously a very bad hair day!"  
  
Vegeta noticed something that he had not noticed before, his daughter holding a pair of hair scissors aswell as the correct hair combs!  
  
"Ok princess, let's skip the negotiating and skip straight to it, what you want and when you want it!?"  
  
"A thousand bucks, month of you doing my jobs, you reading me a bed time story every night for a year, to act more like a father and pick me up from school every day for as long as I say, and finally (She said this with an incredibly evil smile on her face) You have to loose a fight to me at the tournament!"  
  
"No way, never, you'll never, ever, ever make me!" Vegeta said determined to win this fight and have her give in to say ok, I'll do it cos I love you! No chance!  
  
"Well ok if you don't want my help then I guess I'll just unlock and open this door widely aswell as posting this picture that I just took of you all around capsule corporation aswell as at both mine and trunk's school, not to mention at the tournament stadium!"  
  
"How about, I do every thing but loose the fight!?"  
  
"No deal"  
  
Vegeta seeing his daughter was not gonna change her mind, accepted defeat and said "ok!"  
  
"Sit down daddy!"  
  
*Snip* *chop* *comb* *snip* *snip* *chop* *mmmmmmmmm* *uhoh* *what do ya mean uhoh*  
  
"Finished"  
  
Now some may ask, what is it that allowed vegeta to trust his bratty 10 year princess to cut his hair! Well it's simple, like vegeta and Bulma, Bra knows all about honour and giving your word, aswell as sticking to it, unlike trunk's! Also Bra had been to the hair dressers so many times that she was actually very good, which vegeta new from watching her do kakarots hair, See Chi-Chi had tried to cut it and it just went seriously wrong, but amazingly enough Bra had sorted it out and it looked just like it did before, of course Kakarots payment was that he had to be her slave for a year!  
  
Vegeta pulled the mirror up to his face, he wasn't going to admit it, but he was scared! However instead of seeing a flat head moron, he saw a drop dead sexy im beginning to drawl saiyan prince with spiky near the end of GT hair! When vegeta stepped out of the bathroom, Bulma literally jumped on him in kissing him, and Goku walked past whispering, I guess the hair fairy paid you a visit! But at what cost?  
  
Well that's the end, im gonna probably do some more one shots coming off this one, Or at least following in the same timeline! Please R&R! THANKS 


End file.
